Quidditch
by Duchess Winna
Summary: Quidditch caused two Hogwarts students to notice and care for each other. Both of these students' feelings are captured here. Takes place before the third task in the Triwizard Tournament. Complete.
1. Part One: Cho

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns these characters; I do not.**

**

* * *

**

Cho Chang remembered the first time she played Quidditch against Cedric Diggory. She had immediately thought he was quite handsome; he seemed like a good person, too. He smiled at her when the match was over, even though Ravenclaw had won. She was in her fourth year.

He made a point of smiling at her in the halls after that, making her blush. Her friends would giggle whenever she saw him, and his friends would elbow him in the ribs. Cho smiled at the thought.

The summer before fifth year, she saw him at the Quidditch World Cup. He waved and smiled, but nothing more. She knew that feeling disappointed was irrational, but she had hoped that he would talk with her, as no one was around but her family.

And fifth year, the year she was in now. So many things had happened! Cedric became a Triwizard champion. She felt a bit worried at the news as she knew that the Triwizard Tournament was very dangerous - she had heard her parents discussing it over the summer. They didn't think it was a good idea, but Cho had felt it was going to be wonderful. Now she saw their point about how dangerous it could be, now that Cedric was competing.

The first task in the Triwizard Tournament declared that Cedric had to fight a dragon. She winced; she remembered Cedric getting slightly burned. But she knew that he did an incredible job.

And then he asked her to the Yule Ball. She replayed the moment in her mind.

He approached her, grinning nervously. Her friends giggled and pointed, as if the sight of him temporarily blinded her. Marietta actually squealed, "Cho, it's Cedric!" causing Cho to kick Marietta's foot.

Cedric didn't seem to have noticed, though; perhaps he was too agitated to. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" she asked, already moving away from her friends, already getting her hopes up.

He took her hand and walked away until they were out of earshot. "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" He asked it as if his worst fear was being rejected.

She nodded. "Of course."

He beamed.

It was simple, really. But still, she dwelled on it. It was a happy memory, one that she liked to think about.

It wasn't until the second task, though, that she started to love him. She knew, by the end of it, how much he cherished her.

She looked at the poster she had of the Tutshill Tornadoes. Things always started with Quidditch for her. She knew Cedric adored the Tornadoes as well.

She gnawed on her lip. The third task was tomorrow. Even though she knew now that the Triwizard Tournament wasn't dangerous anymore, she still was concerned. What if something happened to Cedric? How would she feel? Guilty? It would definitely be her fault – she could have convinced him not to enter, she knew it.

Marietta would have told her to stop worrying, that Cedric would be fine. Cho smiled. She knew Cedric was going to do a remarkable job.


	2. Part Two: Cedric

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns these characters; I do not.**

* * *

Quidditch meant a lot to Cedric Diggory. He would discuss it all day with his friends, arguing about which team was better, ranting about how much better Quidditch was than Swivenhodge or Quodpot, discussing tactics with the rest of the Hufflepuff team.

He loved to play Quidditch, but he also liked to watch it. The last Quidditch World Cup was wonderful. He wished it could have been longer, but he still delighted in seeing professionals play, ashe hoped that he could play professionally one day. He knew that Cho shared the same dream.

He thought of Cho. She was one of the reasons that inspired him to enter the Triwizard Tournament; he'd hoped to impress her.

The first time he really noticed her, she was riding a broom, playing on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team while he was playing on the Hufflepuff team. He noticed how her hair flowed in the wind when she was flying, how she beamed when she caught the Snitch.

The merpeople were right; Cho was very dear to him. He'd had other girlfriends, but he hadn't ever loved any of them. Cho he loved. She was what made the Yule Ball so enjoyable. Dancing with her was pure bliss.

In the first task, thinking of her helped him retrieve the golden egg from the Swedish Short-Snout. He saw her in the crowd, after he had fetched the golden egg, and he was delighted to see her clapping, beaming at him.

He felt like dancing right then and there when Cho accepted his offer to go to the Yule Ball with him. She seemed to enjoy being with him as much as he enjoyed being with her, and didn't seem to like him just for his looks.

After the second task, he knew that he loved Cho Chang. It wasn't just lust, it was love. He told her so, and he was delighted to know that she shared the same feelings.

And now he was preparing for the third task. He imagined himself celebrating at the end with Cho, and he grinned. He couldn't wait until it was over. Perhaps over the summer, he would invite Cho to the next Quidditch World Cup, if it was taking place near Britain.

Sighing, he looked over his spellbooks, deciding which spells would be worth learning at the last moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was looking through the files on my computer and found this. I wrote it a long time ago, but here it is.**


End file.
